


The Dangers of Curiosity

by flowerofsin



Category: Watchmen
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not for the first time, Blake wished he hadn't looked out of that window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Curiosity

Blake gasped as corded strength slid around his neck, tight enough to be uncomfortable but still allowing him to breathe. He tried to squirm free of what bound him, but it was a futile effort. Muscle tightened around his wrists and ankles as he twisted his body, trying to wrench himself free. The cool breeze from over the water rustled his tattered clothes as a large single eye gazed upon his struggles. Not for the first time, Blake wished he hadn't looked out of that damned window.

Watching a ship dock at the small island as his plane flew overhead on its way home, Blake had become suspicious of what was going on there. He had thought that he'd find rebels or terrorists there, some threat in need of snuffing out. He had found that threat and then some, but instead of armed men, there had been artists and scientists in the building on the island. And something else that he could hardly conceive of near the shore, its monstrous form hidden mostly by a huge tarp.

Hanging above the water, Eddie's mind wandered, not to more pleasant times, but to what had brought him to what might be his end. His foolishness. His curiosity despite the obvious horror. But better to dwell on that than on the here and now, pain blooming in places he'd hardly known it could. He remembered how he'd held a gun to the temple of one of the scientists he had grabbed as others fled, demanding answers. The man confessed much of what they'd done on the island and for whom, his loyalty minuscule compared to his desire to live. Blake had looked at the data he was pointed to and a list of names, some of which he recognized. He'd fisted the papers in his hand before grabbing the man by the collar. The crumpled sheets had fluttered to the floor as Blake retrieved his sidearm once more to hold it against the man's head. His hand had trembled almost as much as the scientist had, a combination of dread and rage, before he silenced the man's pleas to be spared with a bullet. There had been an almost satisfying splatter as the former contents of his head hit the floor. It had been cold comfort for Eddie then to kill him in place of the one behind it all. It was even colder comfort now that he'd dispatched one of those responsible for this being from some nightmare realm visiting upon him something he might even have deserved.

Blake had stormed out of the building while leaving more bodies behind him out to the shore toward the looming figure partly hidden there. He'd released the tarp despite his shaking hands, wanting to witness it fully for himself. The covering had slid away with a rustling sound, the partly submerged creature rising up and its huge eye gazing down upon him. Its huge tentacles heaved it upward, a smaller thinner set thrashed beneath the surface. Blake had stood in the being's wake, the reassuring weight of his gun in his hand. But then he'd backed away, the impotence of knowing how futile that weapon was in the face of such a thing washing over him. Overwhelmed by the extent of Veidt's plan and the creature he'd formed for it, Eddie had turned, his free hand absently rubbing his forehead. But that was before something corded and slimy had wrapped around his ankle, jerking him off his feet to fall face first in the sand. He flipped onto his back as he was dragged toward the being, firing off rounds toward it that had little effect. Frantically he reloaded, training his fire on the tentacle that had hold of him. Its foul blood spurted onto the ground as bullets hit home. Shrieking, the creature let go and Blake had tried to scramble away, but more tentacles grabbed hold of him, one tightening around his wrist so that the gun fell uselessly to the ground and he was pulled swiftly toward the water to disappear under the surface. At first, Blake thought he would drown, he'd been held under so long, but then he was pulled soaked and spluttering from the sea. The creature's appendages had held him firmly as others tore at his clothes, one soon to be shoved unceremoniously inside him as he screamed.

And now he was held fast, blood from where he'd torn trickling down his thighs. Soaking into his ripped clothes. Dripping down the side of his boots and into the clear blue water below to dissipate into gently rolling waves. Blake was nearly breathless from the push and withdraw of firm muscle inside of him, but not so much that he couldn't still draw air to shout.

Blake had always known that men like him never met a peaceful end. They were never meant to pass from this world at home in a soft bed next to flesh that was softer still and draped over them. Warm breath on their necks as they gave their last. Edward had always thought his end would be in a hail of bullets. Or perhaps a blade piercing home as age and his lifestyle caught up to him. But not like this. Not hanging above rolling water on the shore of some unnamed island, mere meat to some creature conceived by the mind of a genius who had to be mad. Some toy to be used and broken, discarded on the pale sand below. The last of his blood leeching into the ground to stain tan with red as the waves licked at his boots. Not like this, Eddie wanted to cry, but suddenly couldn't with how the tentacle around his neck slid through parted lips to silence him.

The foul taste in Blake's mouth caused him to wretch as much as the motion of what slid over his tongue. Thankfully, the tentacle vacated before what was left of his last meal was spewed to the waters below. Coughing weakly, Eddie shifted to and fro as the being continued to push inside him, red staining green. Exhausted and almost beyond pain, Eddie hung in the flesh that bound him. Spots danced before his eyes as he struggled for breath, the appendage around his neck tightening. He was helpless as he was drawn closer toward the thing and its gaping maw that opened to receive him. Blake managed a weak smile as he gazed into its depths before his head bowed once more, lacking the strength to hold it up. Before he was shoved within, his vision mercifully faded to black.

End


End file.
